Zipper
by Feelin Glayish
Summary: It's okay, it happens to everyone! Until it happens to Kai. TyKa/1Part


Author's Notes: This is for Kaitaka net's Alphabet song, letter Z. Originally I wrote it like the audience would be kids and then it jumped into a lemon. LOL. So um, it turned out pretty funny to me. Thanks

**Zipper**

* * *

It happened to everyone.

Of course, no one had ever thought it'd happen to _Kai._

It wasn't a rare occurrence, especially for guys. It'd happened to Tyson, to Max, to Kenny, and multiple times to Daichi. Heck, even Hilary had it happen to her once, much to her embarrassment. Ray wore a dress most of the time, and well, Kai was Kai. Things like _that_ never happened to _him._

Until today, that was.

Max took another swift glance and snorted into his glass of juice. Beside him, Ray tried to hide his catty grin under his hand.

"Max, is it stuffy or is it just me?" He pretended to shield his face, holding back a snicker. Max almost lost it at that, stuffing his mayonnaise dipped French fries into his mouth.

"Yeah, we could sure use a breeze." The blond giggled crazily.

"Nice and _airy_."

The two contained their unusual giddiness when Kai turned back to what he was doing, blocking their view.

An enormous smirk had been planted on Daichi as soon as _he'd_ noticed it. Of course, the only thing stopping him from opening his big mouth was Hilary's even bigger fist. So he gorged on the huge pile of grilled foods on the table, satisfied with having something on Kai.

Of course, the three boys hemming and hawing in amusement around her was grating on Hilary's nerves. They'd laughed at Kai's predicament all afternoon and it had really gone on enough! But she herself couldn't – no, make that – _wouldn't_ say anything.

It wasn't like they wanted Kai to know they'd been looking… there, after all.

Hilary blushed, stealing a glance before madly tearing off a chicken leg in her haste to look away when Kai looked in her direction. She picked up the ketchup bottle.

"Hey!" Daichi complained, whose hand had been on course to grab the sauce to bathe his fresh hotdog with. "Gimme that!!"

"Wait your turn you little brat!" Hilary growled, purposely shaking the bottle slowly.

Daichi bristled and immediately grabbed at the ketchup. "You're too slow!!" He squeezed and pulled and so did Hilary sending tomato goodness all over the table.

"Ahhh!!" The rest of the table screamed, shielding themselves. Luckily it didn't spray anyone.

The look on Hilary's face could've turned someone to stone. "Look what you did!!"

"S'not my fault!" Daichi replied hotly.

Luckily the Chief's laptop was safely inside the house so he was only mildly freaked out. "All over the salad!" Kenny complained. He set down the bowl of mashed potatoes he had and eyed the new salad dressing with queasiness.

At that, the host of this little shindig opened the screen door with a cheeky grin. "Wow, who'd Hilary murder?" Tyson asked with a roll of paper towels at the ready to be chucked at the offending red mess.

He was in high spirits at having everyone together for their last day of summer before everyone split up again. To celebrate another awesome Beyblading season they'd decided to have a BBQ party.

"I wish!" Hilary said under her breath, casting an evil eye at the little hedgehog.

Max took the paper towels from the baseball capped teen and ripped a few sheets of Bounty off to start mopping up the red splotches.

Tyson blinked at the salad. "Well, I wasn't gonna eat that anyway."

Ray chuckled. Tyson and Kenny were the only ones who _hadn't_ noticed. Not that it mattered much if their short computer-oriented friend found out. He'd be too personally embarrassed by it to even be of help.

But if _Tyson _got a clue…

Ray snickered once more.

"So, um, Tyson," He fished for an opportunity to make mention of what he and Max had been laughing at all morning.

The host shook his hair out of his eyes and gave the Chinese blader a questioning look.

"I'm glad we're having this thing before I," he paused, internally cracking himself up, "_fly_ back tomorrow."

Max snorted into his soda and the only girl there managed to continue to look dignified even though she SO wanted to blush!

Tyson's eyebrows furrowed for a second before he laughed obnoxiously as if he'd understood the joke. "Duh, that's why it's today!"

"Uh.. right." Ray deflated, having his joke go astray.

Daichi, who'd gotten all the condiments he could fit onto his hotdog (and that meant it was sure to spill out into a nasty mess when he took his first bite) rolled his eyes, as if he thought Ray and Tyson were both completely and utterly lame.

Ray looked to Max for help.

The blond did not disappoint after chewing and swallowing his bite of salad (which everyone was grossed out at since it was lettuce with ketchup all over it, but Max liked weird things like that so it wasn't exactly unexpected.)

"What time do you _fly down_, anyway?" He asked Ray with a harelip grin.

At the subsequent mentions of "fly" and "down," Daichi crowed in laughter, most likely because he understood that one. Of course, while he threw his head back, his pile of mustard, relish, mayonnaise, sauerkraut, pickles, onions AND ketchup went straight down his shirt.

Tyson and Hilary enjoyed the little redhead's look of horror a little too much, but no one really blamed them. Except Daichi, who was personally offended and jumped Tyson which only resulted in a huge mess. Both of them were covered in the worse looking condiment in the world – Mustremayosauerpickledonionsup. All over Tyson's favourite yellow t-shirt.

"YOU LITTLE—" Tyson yelled with aggravation.

Daichi screamed, "I WANT ANOTHER HOTDOG!"

"Well, don't you two look like a couple of wieners." The bored tone Kai seemed to always manage to affect when he talked brought everyone's attention to him. There he held a plate of the newly grilled hotdogs and hamburgers – and tofu burgers because Hilary was on a _diet._

And then of course, everyone except Tyson and Kenny _looked._

For Kai's fly was well and truly down, and it wasn't anything completely exciting or mortifying except for the fact that it was, well, Kai.

Immediately Kai frowned, noticing their even glass-eyed stares. "What?"

"Oh yeah Kai, that looks delicious!" Tyson dropped Daichi (who had been dangling from his foot trying to punch the older boy before Kai's fly had distracted him.)

Everyone blanched.

Kai held the dish out of reach and wrinkled his nose (but for some reason it didn't look hellishly ugly when he did it, Tyson was still trying to figure out how that was.)

"Go change your shirt, that's disgusting."

Tyson looked down. "Oh yeah. Aw, but KAI, I'm hungry! Here." He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off, making his hat fall to the grass by his feet.

He shook his hair back into place, even though it seemed to always be messy. His ponytail was dark against his tanned skin, right between his shoulder blades. "K, clean."

Kenny, being blind as a bat, had the nerve to say, "Tyson that's worse than eating with a stained shirt!! You can't eat shirtless!" Obviously he hadn't noticed how nice the world champion looked without his shirt.

Tyson grumbled. "It's my house, I can eat _naked_ if I want to!"

No one liked the prospect of that idea, by the expressions on their faces. Kai still looked displeased, but gave Tyson a hamburger anyway just to shut him up.

"I'm sure there are laws against being outside naked—and uh, eating." Kenny added shiftily. He looked like someone had boiled him neck up judging at how red he was. Hilary internally raged, thinking he was probably visualizing Ming Ming doing just that. Oh how she hated that Ming Ming!

"Whatever," Tyson mumbled around a bite.

Max smiled at his friend's sulkiness. "It's hot out here anyways, so it's fine."

Support always made Tyson get cocky and pushy, and immediately a toothy grin had appeared. "That's the spirit!! C'mon, off with yours!"

"Wha-?" Max recovered with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Tyson but I'm gonna sunburn really badly if I do. I had to put two coats of sun block on my arms and face just this morning and I didn't bring any extra!"

Momentarily derailed, Tyson looked imploringly at Ray and Kenny. The Chinese blader watched as a huge splotch of mustard dripped off Tyson's hamburger to the grass.

"Yeah okay, I don't want to get this shirt dirty anyway, I don't have time to wash it for tomorrow!" He unbuckled it and hung it on one of the plastic picnic chairs.

Daichi already had his shirt off since it was stained and smelled beyond belief and he never wanted to be the last anyway! Hilary watched him with an ill expression as he tore into hotdog after hotdog soaked in offending toppings. Daichi would put another hotdog on top his hotdog if it would have fit in his mouth!

"In your dreams!" Kenny defended madly, when they looked at him.

"Don't tell me you get sunburned too, Chief!" Tyson complained. "I bet you want Ming Ming to rub sunblock on for you, don't you!"

"WHAT! Tyson!!" Kenny screamed.

Tyson brandished his gross and smushy t-shirt like a whip ready to strike his little friend. "C'mon, admit it!!"

Kenny looked as if he was gonna vomit at the thought of being smacked with that thing.

Kai was giving Tyson a _look_.

Just as the t-shirt snapped back, the captain caught it and tugged, hard. The force sent Tyson flying backwards straight into Kai's chest.

Everyone stared. Ray's mouth, which had been in mid-chew, dropped open.

Daichi yelled "Sea food!"

Hilary tore her eyes away for just a second to wham the little redhead in the ear. "Shut up!"

Tyson whipped around and let go of the t-shirt to raise his hands in defense.

_Splat!_

The t-shirt swung down and dripped a large dollop of gross condiment all over the front of Kai's shirt. A pile of sauerkraut landed on his shoe.

The two bladers looked down at the splotch the same time and caught sight of the open fly instead.

They were eye to eye again in the next instant. Kai immediately glared with a pink blush spreading under his face paint.

A devilish look crossed Tyson's face and it was almost… Actually, it WAS sexy. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes were dark with humor. Kai didn't have time to blink before a nasty ketchup covered hand was pressed to his collar bone and dragged all the way down to his belt.

The resulting smear full of relish chunks was like some bad preschool finger painting.

Kai opened his mouth then shut it instantly.

The older teen was very suddenly aware that Tyson was not wearing his shirt. And that everyone else in the yard was staring unabashedly.

"Looks like you'll have to take yours off too!" Tyson was grinning ear to ear.

The blue of Kai's triangles were hideous against the now angry red of his cheeks. "Get in here." He hissed and yanked Tyson by the arm and into the house before the younger teen could protest.

Everyone stared at the slammed backdoor.

The stereo in Tyson's room began to blare loud, terrible 80s music and everyone groaned.

"Great, we got them fighting again." Max hit his head.

"Who knows how long it'll be." Ray added with a sigh.

"Whatever!!" Daichi yelled and waved a fresh hot dog bun. "MORE WEINERS!"

* * *

"This is your fault." Kai accused inside Tyson's bedroom over the music, his red eyes pinning the snickering Tyson to the spot. The offending mess on his t-shirt was beginning to annoy his nose.

"Okay," He laughed. "This morning was a little TOO quick for a quickie, yeah sure."

They both appraised each other, alluding to something that had occurred in the morning right before the other Bladebreakers had shown up.

"It's not funny." Kai stalked closer until they were almost nose to nose staring each other down. The world champion didn't look very nervous though, a tooth poking out a little bit in his boyish grin.

"What, I'm supposed to make sure you're dressed perfectly now? Are you gonna punish me?" Tyson joked but Kai looked intrigued. He grabbed Tyson by the arm and dragged him over to the bed and sat down.

"Bend over." He gestured to his lap and Tyson gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding?! Everyone's just outsi—"

Kai snatched Tyson by the back of his head and kissed him. His tongue went deep inside and Tyson nearly gagged before Kai let up and caught his lower lip between his teeth.

The older teen tugged, rolling the sensitive flesh between his teeth gently. There was something about Kai biting him like that that made him horny as heck. Tyson groaned low into Kai's mouth. "Quick, okay?"

Kai didn't answer, he forced Tyson over into his lap and slapped him on the butt.

"Kai!!" Tyson yelled in surprise and tried to twist away. "Geeze!! That hurt, you stupid— Hey, you smell like a hot dog…"

His words died away. Kai's hand had dipped inside his open fly and pulled himself out, already hard.

"_Damn_," Tyson appraised and he grabbed Kai's hand up to lick it so he'd have a bit of moisture. Kai breathed rapidly, Tyson's dark blue eyes were overrun by hunger. He couldn't stand it when they looked like that. He pushed Tyson down and pumped himself with the added wetness, his mouth falling open as Tyson watched, licking his lips.

"C'mon," Tyson said restlessly and turned around. He peeled his jeans down and bent over low. His face was nearly in the mattress.

Kai obeyed and pulled his shirt over his head, careful to not get covered in condiment. He guided himself to Tyson's still-loose entrance from earlier in the morning. Tyson's back arched as Kai filled him up. He grabbed the rumpled bed sheets and dug his nails in.

"Oooooh, hnnmmm..." The world champ moaned unabashedly.

Kai felt himself slide in almost effortlessly and his hips began moving out of their own accord. He held Tyson down around his narrow waist. His thumbs could almost touch each other across his back. When had Tyson gotten so thin?

"Mnnggh…" Kai groaned heavily. He ran his hands up and down Tyson's back hard, his nails digging in slightly as Tyson rocked in reverse onto him.

Underneath him, Tyson groaned stiltedly into the sheets. Kai slowed his strong thrusts, and the younger teen began muttering nonsense each time he paused, fully inside.

"Huff, huff," Tyson face got planted into the mattress and Kai spread his knees father apart making his behind hike higher in the air. The older teen rubbed his nose against Tyson's spine, slick and smelling faintly of mustard. The spicy scent made Kai pound harder.

"Arrrrgghhh, Kai!" Tyson grunted and held onto the head board. "YES!"

Tyson was in major need of a hard f—

"FASTER! C'mon," The world champ shouted and looked over his shoulder, his face contorted as he tried to breathe. "Ooooh ye-ye-yeaaahh," He whimpered.

Kai's hand was on Tyson's member, moving smoothly, tightly.

"Oooh yeaaaaaah," Tyson cried as he came, and banged his head on the head board by accident.

Kai's mouth curved up into an unintentional grin and then it was gone in a second as he felt himself clam up.

"Tyson, quick—" He managed to mutter and Tyson let Kai slip out before crawling around on the bed and opening his mouth.

Kai came and Tyson let it hit his outstretched tongue, eyes half-lidded and hungry. He licked his lips and then wiped off his own mess from his stomach with the bed sheets. Those would need some serious washing.

The older teen ran his hand through Tyson's midnight blue hair and cupped his warm cheek. Tyson's face was slightly red with the exertion but his grin was full force.

"Well," Tyson laughed, sounding out of breath.

"Yeah," Kai replied. He carefully re-zipped his fly.

"I'm _hungry!_" The freshly debauched blader realized with a flourish and flopped back down on the mattress to pick up Kai's shirt from the floor.

"This smells good!" He grinned. Kai wrinkled his nose.

He scowled at the younger teen and looked down at his black jacket. "What do you expect me to do? Wear only this?" He put it on and Tyson cracked up, snickering madly.

"Wow, Kai. You look really gay."

Kai rolled his eyes and threw off the jacket. Tyson jumped up and made a run for it but he caught the silly boy by the back of his jeans' waistband. He pulled Tyson to him and wrapped his arms around the world champ's middle.

His palm slipped into one of Tyson's back pockets, and Tyson smiled indulgently.

"Next time wear a skirt. I need easier access to this." He whispered into Tyson's ear.

The shorter teen scowled and threw Kai's arms off in anger. "Get real."

Kai smirked. He stole a navy blue t-shirt from Tyson's dresser drawer and pulled it on just as the other shut off their 'fighting' music and opened the bedroom door.

There were scratches down Tyson's back, but he didn't think it was important to tell him.

* * *

They reappeared to see most of the hot dogs gone and Daichi being sick in the bushes.

"Hey guys!" Tyson greeted with a suspicious glow.

Max, Ray, and Hilary shot curious glances between the two bladers but Kai ignored them and sat down with a plate. He was starving.

"Er… Tyson…" Kenny piped up.

"What?" He asked, clueless. Kai smirked behind his hamburger.

"Your fly's down."

* * *

End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
